prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuuga Saki
is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent with a sport, this being softball. And also like Nagisa, she isn't very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Saki is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Her Cure forms are and . History Meeting Mai again and becoming a Pretty Cure While Saki was eating her ice cream wafer, Mai shows up suddenly at the Sky Tree. The girls feel as though they have met before, when Flappy and Choppy suddenly fall from the sky and confirm their thoughts. But before they can go further, Minori shows up so Saki is forced to leave. She returns later to see Mai still there, and its then that the girls are shown how they met in the past before being attacked! Vowing to protect Flappy and Choppy, they become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, the new Pretty Cures! Appearance Saki has short, auburn hair and orange eyes and wears her hair in a short pony tail on the back, and has few pink hair clips on the front. In her civilian form, Saki wears a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon-yellow jacket and wears deep pink pants. Her school uniform is pale orange with a red bow tie and dark apricot plaided skirt; Saki wears her light pink tennis shoes. When getting ready to practice softball, Saki accessorized herself with a white slugger shirt that have red velvet long sleeves. The slugger shirt was printed as "Y.J.H." As Cure Bloom, Saki's hair became slightly long and was tied into a yellow headband with a red heart on the center, as her hair color merges into orange. She wears a deep pink dress with a red bow that contains a yellow curved heart at the center, and her midriff is dark plum. Cure Bloom has a yellow belt, containing a pink curved heart, on her waist. She uses pink arm warmers with finger-cut dark gloves with a hot pink heart in each. Also, her legwarmers go into the same colors and have red glossy hearts in each, and wear dark plum-colored shoes. Cure Bloom have yellow and white ruffles on her shawl, skirt and in front of the bow. As Cure Bright, Saki's dress was yellow and green with a yellow bow, containing a red curved heart, dark pink finger-cut gloves and shorts, yellow arm warmers and legwarmers, dark yellow shoes, and a belt that has a moon, sliced in eighth by a tiny triangle on the upper right. Personality Saki is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery and unlike her predecessor, she actually excels in some aspects of cooking and often makes delicious breads. She also has a sister named Minori, who she shares a room with and annoys her once in a while. Saki also has a crush on Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, and often blushes in front of him. Cure Bloom "The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom!" 輝く金の花、キュアブルーム！ Kagayaku kin no hana, Kyua Burūmu! is Saki's alter ego, blessed with the Flower power of the Earth. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Flappy becomes the Mix Commune by chanting "Dual Spiritual Power!", allowing her to become Cure Bloom while Choppy allows Mai to become Cure Egret. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight the evils regularly thereafter, until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Cure Bloom can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Bloom runs on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. Spiritual powers take in the form of visible light, and Cure Bloom exhibits a golden aura. Cure Bloom bears the Flower symbol from Flappy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Egret, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Foop use the Splash Commune to provide them a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Bright, Saki can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Bloom, as only Cure Bloom can access the Flower power of Flappy. Together with Cure Egret, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Bright "The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright!" 天空に満ちる月、キュアブライト！ Tenkuu ni michiru tsuki, Kyua Buraito! appears and takes over Cure Bloom's role halfway through the series, and gets her spiritual power from the Moon, which is collected by Moop and used by Flappy. Cure Bright has a yellow and green outfit. Cure Bright's outfit coloring scheme is significantly different from Cure Bloom's, but the design is quite similar. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Saki to become Cure Bright. After the upgrade, Flappy attains its ability to use the Moon power collected by Moop to maintain Saki's Cure Bright transformation. Contrast to Cure Bloom, who pertains to the Earth and runs on ground more often, Cure Bright stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky. In addition to all of Cure Bloom's capability, Cure Bright can use the Light power of the Moon to make beam blasts and for defense. Cure Bright exhibits a yellow-green aura. Cure Bright bears the Moon symbol from Moop as her belt buckle, but she still bears the Flower symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Windy, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Saki fights more frequently as Cure Bright in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Bright for three of the four episodes for the final battle. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom is an upgrade Saki gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, which is a combined form of Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and her outfit bears signature traits from both Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Her upper section resembles Cure Bloom, except some coloring changes. Her skirt design takes an intermediate form between Cure Bloom and Cure Bright, has the deep pink main color from Cure Bloom and the green trim and yellow underskirt from Cure Bright. She gets the gloves and boots mainly from Cure Bright, but with some Cure Bloom traits in them. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Cure Bloom, this form generally looks more like Cure Bloom to the eye. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom also gains a pair of small golden wings along with everybody else.Precure: WHAT A SURPRISE, plus a reminder by stupendous LiveJournal (2010-03-20) Retrieved 2010-03-20. Etymology : translates to sun, and translates to facing; toward. The two kanji can also mean sunny place or in the sun when used in normal speech rather than as a surname, in which case they are pronounced hinata. This could be a reference to Saki being compared to a sunflower many times throughout the season, and also in relation to brightness, which is represented by her Cure Bright persona. : Comes from the verb , meaning for a flower to smile, or to bloom, obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Bloom and her flower-based powers.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Her name means "sun facing toward to bloom." Relationships Mishou Mai is Saki's closest friend. They seem to have met five years prior to the series but didn't really get the chance to talk. As Splash Star begins they become best friends rather quickly and grow closer by helping Flappy and Choppy. Hyuuga Minori is Saki's little sister. They usually do not bicker or argue, but Minori often does make mischief when with or around Saki. Once Saki scolded her, causing her to run away after a big fight occurred between Mai and Saki. They share a bedroom and get along better over the course of the series. Mishou Kazuya is Mai's older brother, who Saki becomes immediately infatuated with upon their first meeting when she was late for school. He seems to like her, but as nothing more then his little sisters friend. Hoshino Kenta is Saki's oldest close friend, they grew up together and have a good-friend relationship. Often joking or taunting each other. Though Kenta seems to have a short fuse with Saki, he also has a crush on her that she doesn't seem to realize. Songs Saki's voice actor, Kimoto Orie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Enomoto Atsuko, who voices Mishou Mai. *Umi ga Mietara *Umi ni Tsuki, Kokoro ni Hikari, Kirakira to Duets *Zutto, Zutto...Ne? (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) *Yes! Pretty Cure Smile♪ ~Yume ni Mukatte~ (Along with Enomoto Atsuko and Uchiyae Yuka) *Bicycle (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) *Girl's Work (Along with Enomoto Atsuko) *Pa!tto Hare Bare Jan♪ (Along with Enomoto Atsuko, Gojo Mayumi, and Uchiyae Yuka) Trivia *Several times in the season, Saki's love for food makes her mistake the villain's words for food. For example, she called Karehan because her mother was going to make curry for dinner. *Along with Cure Egret, Cure Bloom is the first Pretty Cure whose transformation changes her hair and eye color. *She is the first main Cure to have a hair ornament in her hair. *Saki's birthday is on August 7. **Therefore Saki's zodiac is Leo. *Her blood type is O. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Saki is represented by the poppy, which symbolizes a soothing and girlish personality in the Language of Flowers. *Saki is the first lead Cure to share her room with a sibling. *Saki has the same surname as Hyuuga Jin from Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh. *Saki is the second Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Saki is very similar to Misumi Nagisa: **Both are good at sports. **They both enjoy eating. **They do not do well in their studies. **Out of their group, both have the shortest hair length. **Both are the leaders of their group. **They both have a younger sibling they argue with (although Saki doesn't argue as much as Nagisa does). *She is the first main Cure to be good at cooking and the second Pretty Cure to be good at baking, preceded by Hikari, then Kanade. *Cure Bloom/Bright is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair color matching their theme color. She has orange hair whilst her theme color is pink (for Bloom) or yellow (for Bright). *She is the last lead Cure that her hair color is orange (in the Cure form). *Saki appeared as Cure Bloom to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 23 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Saki is the first Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whose family has a bakery, preceded by Minamino Kanade. *She is the second Pretty Cure who owned a pet, preceded by Yukishiro Honoka and followed by Aida Mana. Gallery References Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star